


Sparks Ignite

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe loves to see Caitlin like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "afternoon delight"

Joe loves to see the usually prim and proper Caitlin like this - back against a wall, clothes half off, cheeks flushed, both eyes wild with desire. 

It makes him smile, knowing he has this effect on her. 

Later, when they make it to a bed, he'll smile against her skin as he moves over her, her nails raking his back, his name on her lips. 

Later still, he'll smile at her laughter as they follow a trail, clothes not breadcrumbs, to her front door, kissing her again before they leave. 

He won't stop smiling for the rest of the day. 


End file.
